Le Dragon noir
by San-Fiction
Summary: Parmi tous les Dragons vivant, peu d'entre eux sont réellement mauvais. La plupart agissant par instinct ou pour se nourrir. Mais une créature en particulier faisait exception à la règles : Ce dragon féroce et cruel que l'on appelais  l'Écorcheur  . Comment Harold réagira-il lorsque lui et ses amis seront confrontez à cette nouvelle menace ? Harold X Astrid
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Course de haute voltige**_

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur Beurk tandis qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là se trouvait un jeune Dragonnier, filant à toute allure sur son Furie-nocturne. Il allait à une vitesse époustouflante, à tel point que l'air sifflait autour de lui.

Harold caressa lentement le crâne de son ami en lui demanda de faire « leur figure ». Instantanément Krokmou fonça en piqué en direction de l'océan. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'Harold dû retenir son casque de cuir pour qu'il ne s'envole pas. Ce n'est qu'une fois au bord de l'eau que le Furie-nocturne se redressa d'un coup, continuant de filer à toute berzingue au-dessus de la vaste étendue bleue.

Le jeune homme ne résista pas à l'envie de passer ses doigts sur la surface de l'eau pour sentir la fraîcheur de l'océan lui traverser tout le corps. Mais il dû vite retirer sa main car une créature s'approchait rapidement de lui.

\- Krokmou regarde ça !

Le dragon lança un regard sur sa droite, et comme s'y attendait Harold, un grand Dauphin surgit de l'eau, suivi de près par ses congénères qui sautillèrent chacun leur tour tel un ballet aquatique.

\- Je crois que tu leur plais, lança t-il d'un air amusé.

Mais les Dauphins n'étaient pas les seuls animaux vivants dans ces eaux. Ainsi Harold et Krokmou durent faire attention aux queues de baleines qui parfois surgissaient sans prévenir, ou encore aux poissons-volants qui bondissaient sans crier gare. Mais ça, les deux amis y étaient habitués, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'aventuraient loin de leur village.

\- Allez mon grand, plus vite !

Visiblement le dragon n'attendait que ça : il fonça encore plus vite tout en prenant de la hauteur, encore et encore jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus des nuages, où il effectua une vrille aérienne avant de se stabiliser. A ce moment le soleil frappa le visage du jeune homme de sa lumière douce et Krokmou ralentit son allure pour profiter de cette chaleur. N'ayant plus besoin de se cramponner aux manches en métal qui le maintenaient au harnais de son dragon, Harold les lâcha pour contempler à son tour la beauté des cieux. Les nuages d'un blanc immaculé semblaient se fondre dans le bleu du ciel qui illuminait l'horizon. Harold se mit machinalement à caresser le crâne de son ami tout en lâchant un soupir satisfait.

\- On est pas bien là ?

Le dragon répondit d'un ronronnement entendu. Pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il disait pour comprendre qu'il pensait la même chose.

Le jeune homme retira son casque pour laisser l'air frais du matin lui caresser le visage. L'adrénaline qu'il avait ressenti près de l'océan avait disparu pour laisser place à un profond sentiment de bien-être. Se laissant guider par le vent, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la jeune dragonnière qui chevauchait à une vingtaine de mètres sous lui. Harold reconnut immédiatement sa petite amie ainsi que « Tempête » son dragon personnel.

\- Dis donc ça serait pas Astrid ? Ça te dit qu'on aille l'embêter un peu ? Suggéra t-il d'un ton taquin.

Krokmou grogna pour seule réponse.

\- Je prends ça comme un oui.

Sans trop laisser le choix à son dragon, il lui indiqua ce qu'il comptait faire avant de retirer sa jambe de fer du mécanisme qui contrôlait l'aile arrière du Furie-nocturne. Le laissant ainsi en roue libre, Harold se jeta de sa monture tout en ouvrant ses propres « ailes ». Il n'eut qu'à se laisser planer en direction de son aimée en faisant attention qu'elle ne le voit pas.

De son coté Astrid n'avait pas du tout remarqué l'approche furtive de ses amis, ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'elle remarqua quelque chose à sa gauche. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise en voyant Krokmou qui lui souriait d'un air benêt.

\- Krokmou ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

Astrid savait que le Furie-nocturne était incapable de voler sans l'aide de son cavalier, mais alors comment pouvait-il être ici sans Harold ? Quelque chose clochait, et pendant une seconde elle s'imagina le pire : comme par exemple qu'il ait pu tomber de son dragon en plein vol. Mais si c'était le cas Krokmou n'aurait pas l'air aussi joyeux.

Heureusement ses peurs s'envolèrent vite lorsqu'elle entendit le son d'un raclement de gorge à sa droite. Cette fois-ci c'était Harold qui planait à côté d'elle. Son dispositif de vol lui permettait de se laisser porter par le vent pendant plusieurs mètres.

\- Vous volez souvent dans les parages gente dame ? Plaisanta t-il en s'efforçant de reproduire une voix virile totalement cliché.

La jeune fille explosa littéralement de rire en voyant l'attitude de son partenaire ainsi que sa position des plus saugrenues. Il s'était mis sur le dos, et planait tranquillement, les mains derrière la tête en lançant des sourires charmeurs.

\- Seulement quand de beaux bruns y sont aussi, ironisa t-elle à son tour.

\- Jeune demoiselle, si c'est un bel homme que vous cherchez, ne cherchez plus vous l'avez trouvé !

Harold se laissa planer jusqu'à elle avant de grimper à son tour sur Tempête. Cette dernière ne réagit pas. Elle était habituée à Harold et ce dernier avait même déjà eu l'occasion de monter sur son dos.

Sans se gêner il passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Astrid tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

\- Où tu vas de si bon matin ? Reprit-il d'un ton plus simple.

\- J'avais quelque chose à faire sur une île du coin : Tu m'accompagnes ?

Le jeune homme hésita un instant. D'habitude il profitait de la matinée pour voler avec Krokmou, mais pour une fois que sa chère et tendre lui demandait quelque chose il pouvait bien lui faire cette faveur.

\- Hum, pourquoi pas. C'est quelle île ?

\- L'île de Freyaris.

Soudain une idée lui vint.

\- Ok j'accepte, mais à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

\- Tu dois nous battre à la course.

\- Arrête je n'ai aucune chance ! N'oublie pas que tu as un Furie-nocturne.

\- C'est pas faux. Pour la peine je te laisse une longueur d'avance : Le premier arrivé sur l'île du « dessous-de-bras-qui-démange » a gagné.

\- Pari tenu !

Harold échangea un regard complice avec Krokmou qui comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

\- A plus tard sur la ligne d'arrivée, plaisanta le brun tout en se laissant glisser de lui même. Astrid lâcha un léger cri de stupeur mais fut immédiatement rassurée en voyant Krokmou foncer telle une fusée pour aller le récupérer

\- Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? Dit-elle en souriant. Tempête, vas-y à fond ! On va lui montrer ce qu'on vaut !

La jeune fille saisit fermement le manche de sa selle, tandis que Tempête fonçait à toute allure. Pendant ce temps, Harold continuait de chuter même si son dragon venait de le rejoindre. Ce dernier avait l'air d'un imbécile heureux avec son sourire idiot et sa langue pendouillante. Cela fit rire le Dragonnier.

\- Bon on lui a laissé assez d'avance tu crois pas ?

Krokmou approuva son maître et dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé il se redressa au moment exact où Harold reprit les rênes, et tous deux foncèrent à toute vitesse.

Ils reprirent peu à peu de la hauteur et n'eurent aucun mal à se rapprocher d'Astrid malgré son avance. Mais il devait se dépêcher si il voulait gagner : L'île n'était plus très loin et la jeune fille était toujours devant lui.

\- Allez mon grand en avant !

Krokmou prit une nouvelle pointe de vitesse jusqu'à se rapprocher au plus près de Tempête. Il put aisément profiter de l'inspiration du dragon pour reprendre l'avantage. Le Furie-nocturne effectua une vrille large qui lui permit de dépasser la jeune fille avec une facilité déconcertante.

L'écart se creusa de plus en plus et Harold parvint enfin jusqu'à « dessous-de-bras-qui-démange » sans difficulté. Une fois arrivé il n'eut pas à ralentir énormément car Krokmou sortit ses griffes et agrippa le sol tout en effectuant un dérapage contrôlé (petite astuce de sa mère).

Il descendit du Furie-nocturne et prit une pose décontractée en voyant Astrid arriver peu de temps après lui.

\- Eh bien tu en as mis du temps, j'ai failli m'endormir.

\- Haha très drôle... tu verras c'est moi qui t'aurai la prochaine fois.

\- Mais bien sûr, n'empêche que c'est encore moi qui gagne.

La Hoffersson fit la moue. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Harold avait pu admirer les nombreuses qualités de le jeune femme. Mais si elle avait bien un défaut c'était celui-ci : « Elle détestait perdre » et ce depuis toujours.

Malgré tout elle ravala sa fierté et accepta sa défaite.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, c'est toi le meilleur..

\- Et ?..., insista t-il.

La jeune fille soupira de résignation.

\- Et le meilleur dragonnier.

\- Et ?...

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui coller une petite frappe amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Et le plus gros idiot que Beurk ait connu, plaisanta t-elle.

Les deux amoureux s'échangèrent un regard tendre avant de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Harold sourit en prenant la blonde par la taille tout en l'embrassant doucement sur le bord des lèvres.

\- Heureusement que j'aime bien les idiots, ajouta t-elle.

Les deux se sourirent avant de se séparer.

\- Bon on y va sur cette île ?

\- Alors tu m'accompagnes quand même ?

\- Pas le choix : Que ferait mon Astrid sans son valeureux héros pour la protéger ? Ironisa t-il.

Bien évidemment Astrid n'avait besoin de personne pour la protéger, elle était même la viking la plus forte de son village.

\- Voila que je suis une demoiselle en détresse maintenant ?

\- Évidemment, c'est à l'homme de veiller sur sa femme tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois.

Harold resta figé, la bouche entre-ouverte. Effectivement la dernière fois que les deux amoureux étaient partis explorer les environs ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec un dragon énorme et incontrôlable. Sans l'aide d'Astrid, Harold n'aurait certainement pas pu s'en sortir.

Après s'être bien fait fermer son clapet, Harold ne sut quoi répondre mis à part :

\- Ce... ça n'a rien à voir !

La jeune fille croisa les bras d'un air fier, soutenue par Tempête qui avait elle aussi participé au sauvetage de son ami. Le pauvre Harold se tourna vers Krokmou, espérant y trouver un soutien, mais son dragon se contenta de bailler.

\- Bon, je l'admets tu m'as bien aidé la dernière fois.

\- Et ?...

\- Et c'est toi la meilleure guerrière.

\- Et ?...

Harold sourit en grimpant sur Krokmou.

\- Et la plus prétentieuse fille que Beurk ait connu, plaisanta t-il.

Il s'échangèrent un regard complice avant qu'Astrid ne monte de nouveau sur Tempête. Les deux amoureux décollèrent et ensemble, ils foncèrent vers l'île de Freyaris.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Le volcan caché**_

Astrid et Harold arrivèrent jusqu'à Freyaris. L'île était belle et pleine de couleurs. Les nombreuses fleurs exotiques et les différents lacs qui parsemaient l'endroit rendaient cette île majestueuse et onirique.

\- Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas retourné ici, commenta Harold.

Freyaris était l'une des premières îles qu'il avait découverte lorsqu'il s'était décidé à créer une carte du monde. Mais malgré la beauté naturelle de cet endroit, Harold n'avait jamais trouvé l'occasion d'y retourner, préférant s'atteler à en trouver d'encore plus merveilleuses.

\- C'est sûr que ça change de Beurk, répondit Astrid.

\- Au fait qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à faire là-bas ?

\- Ça c'est une surprise ! Dit-elle en riant.

Harold la fixa interloqué : Que pouvez bien être cette « surprise » ?

Il se dit qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt. Harold ne posa plus de question jusqu'à finalement atterir près d'une immense cavité à l'entrée large.

\- On est où là ?

Sans répondre à son petit ami, la jeune fille posa son sac près d'elle et en sortit une torche que Tempête se fit une joie d'embraser. Elle fit de même avec une seconde qu'elle lança à Harold.

\- Je te l'ai dit : C'est une surprise.

Résigné à ne pas en savoir plus, le jeune Viking se contenta de se laisser guider. Les deux jeunes pénétrèrent dans la grotte, suivis de près par leurs dragons. Harold n'était pas rassuré, l'endroit était sec et exigu, mais surtout très sombre. Mais plus encore, l'endroit sentait le brûlé, les parois de pierre semblaient noircies, et malgré tout ça le jeune homme ne dit rien. De toute façon il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, il le savait.

C'est finalement après une bonne minute de marche que le jeune couple arriva devant un passage encore plus étroit. Ils ne pourraient pas passer à deux et Harold ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. La blonde lui fit signe d'avancer, ce à quoi il répondit :

\- Les dames d'abord.

\- Mauviette, se moqua t-elle avançant.

\- Moi, une mauviette ? N'importe quoi, hein Krokmou !

Surpris de cette question, le Furie-nocturne se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air bête.

\- Merci de ton soutien vieux frère, ironisa son maître.

Une fois Astrid totalement passée, ce fut au tour d'Harold d'y aller. Mais au moment de franchir le pas, il sentit Krokmou agripper sa manche. Son regard était dépité.

\- Désolé Krokmou, mais tu passeras jamais, attends-moi là d'accord ?

Ça lui fendait le cœur de devoir laisser ainsi son dragon, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis il n'était pas tout seul, Tempête était avec lui, et vu la façon dont elle s'était immédiatement blottie contre un coin pour faire une sieste, Astrid avait sûrement déjà dû avoir la même discussion avec elle.

\- Je reviens vite promis.

Le Furie-nocturne ronronna tristement mais finit par accepter la situation. Il alla rejoindre Tempête en baissant la tête.

Harold lâcha un dernier regard à Krokmou avant de passer entre les parois rocailleuses. C'était vraiment étroit et même si il n'était pas d'un grand gabarit, son armure le bloquait de temps à autre. Finalement il réussit à passer complètement.

De l'autre côté ce qu'il vit était incroyable : C'était une sorte de grande salle ronde formée uniquement de pierres calcinées. Certaines semblaient même avoir fondu et une chaleur apaisante s'en dégageait. C'était comme s'installer devant l'âtre après une rude journée à marcher dans la neige. Mais cette chaleur n'avait rien de naturelle, pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour comprendre qui en était responsable.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu faisais ici ? Constata t-il amusé.

Astrid était au milieu de la salle, et elle n'était pas seule. Un volumineux dragon aux écailles blanches trônait au centre. Sa carrure était imposante et ses pattes rappelaient celle d'un rhinocéros, sans parler de sa double corne qui le rendait encore plus imposant.

Harold constata rapidement que la créature dormait profondément. Il hésita un peu à s'approcher mais comprit bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas de danger en voyant Astrid s'accroupir à ses côtés. Elle fût rapidement rejointe par son petit ami.

\- Harold, je te présente : Volcan !

Le jeune homme caressa la cuirasse du dragon en souriant.

\- Enchanté Volcan.

En passant sa main près du ventre de la bête, il constata que cette dernière avait une blessure au niveau du flanc gauche. Heureusement la plaie avait été bandée et très certainement soignée à l'aide d'herbes médicinales.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé il y six jours, il s'était écrasé ici.

Instinctivement Astrid regarda vers le haut, rapidement imitée par son aimé. Ce dernier constata qu'une grande brèche s'était formée à travers la roche, laissant une petite partie du ciel visible.

\- Du coup tu l'as soigné ?

\- Le pauvre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là sans rien faire, non ?

\- Tu as bien fait.

Harold jeta de nouveau un regard à l'immense brèche. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Au fait, Astrid je voulais te demander...

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne nous ai pas directement fait passer par la brèche ? supposa t-elle.

\- Heu... ouais.

\- Tend l'oreille, tu vas comprendre.

D'abord un peu surpris, il finit par s'exécuter. Il ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement les bruits ambiants. Et c'était vrai qu'un léger son se démarquait des autres. Ce son provenait de la brèche, ou plus exactement de l'extérieur de celle-ci.

Harold reconnut sans mal ces petits piaillements car il y avait droit à chaque réveil.

\- Ce sont des Terreurs-terribles ?!

\- Oui ! Des centaines de nouveaux-nés !

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne t'approches pas de l'ouverture ?

\- Exact, les Terreurs-terribles ont construit leurs nids sur ce côté là de la montagne, et impossible de les approcher sans être submergé de boules de feu.

Effectivement mieux valait les éviter ceux là. Il est vrai que seules, ces petites créatures n'étaient pas très fortes, mais une fois en groupe elles pouvaient mettre à mal des adversaires bien plus gros qu'elles. Normal qu'Astrid et Tempête préférent contourner.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, c'est Volcan qui a créé cette grosse entaille dans la paroi ?

\- C'est possible oui, il était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai trouvé.

\- Je vois..

Le jeune couple fut attiré par le bruit du dragon blanc qui remua lentement son corps. Il venait de se réveiller et Astrid se précipita à sa rencontre.

\- Salut mon grand, alors bien dormi ?

La créature d'écailles lâcha un jet de vapeur de ses narines avant de lentement s'appuyer sur ses pattes. Harold était amusé de voir Astrid être aussi tendre avec un dragon qui n'était pas le sien. Elle lui fit un câlin pour lui souhaiter un bon réveil et commença à discuter un peu avec lui. En premier lieu elle présenta Harold et commença à lui dire que bientôt il serait guéri, mais surtout, qu'il pourrait bientôt voler à nouveau.

Harold s'approcha à son tour du dragon et n'hésita pas à lui caresser le museau. En général il fallait se méfier d'un dragon qui ne nous connaissait pas, mais maintenant qu'Astrid avait fait les présentations, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Le Horrib'Haddock jeta furtivement un regard en coin vers sa bien aimée qui continuait de murmurer des mots à la créature écailleuse. Voir sa petite amie aussi fascinée par Volcan le fit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda t-elle

\- Oh rien c'est juste que tu me fais penser à moi.

La Hoffersson le regarda intriguée.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien, je te l'ai déjà raconté, mais quand j'ai rencontré Krokmou il était blessé et il ne pouvait plus voler, un peu comme Volcan. Du coup je venais tous les jours m'occuper de lui.

\- Je comprends, c'est vrai qu'au final on se retrouve dans la même situation... enfin pas exactement, moi j'ai déjà Tempête.

Par réflexe Harold jeta un regard en arrière, vers la fine paroi derrière lequel se trouvait leurs dragons.

\- Mais tu sais, rien ne t'empêche d'avoir deux dragons ?

\- J'y ai pensé, mais ce serait une mauvaise idée. Tempête et moi somme liées et je ne voudrai pas qu'elle s'imagine que j'essaye de la remplacer. En plus il y a suffisamment de gens au village qui attendent d'avoir leur dragon, je suis certaine que Volcan trouvera sa place parmi nous.

\- Tu as peut-être raison..

Elle disait ça mais au fond elle aurait adoré pouvoir chevaucher Volcan. Mais malheureusement elle disait vrai : Beaucoup d'habitant de Beurk attendait d'avoir leur propre monture. Pourtant ce n'était pas les dragons disponibles qui manquaient. Mais un dragon n'avait rien à voir avec un simple animal de compagnie, le lien qui unissait un Homme à l'une de ces créatures était unique et inexplicable. Harold disait lui-même qu'on ne choisissait pas son partenaire, c'était quelque chose qui se faisait naturellement, et jusqu'à présent il avait vu juste. C'était d'ailleurs ce lien qui l'avait empêché de tuer Krokmou lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il ne s'était jamais demandé si une personne pouvait se lier avec deux dragons à la fois. Peut-être qu'Astrid était la première ? Il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment y réfléchir car la jeune fille reprit la parole d'un air un peu plus gai.

\- Oh ! D'ailleurs j'aurais un service à te demander !

\- Ah oui ?

\- En fait je me demandais si tu pouvais parler de Volcan à Valka ?

\- Ma mère ? Pourquoi ça ?

Astrid inspira profondément. Cela faisait à peine quelques mois que Stoïk était mort et elle ne se voyait pas demander un quelconque service à une veuve, même à une femme aussi forte qu'elle. D'un autre côté elle avait un problème avec Volcan, et seule une experte en dragon comme elle pouvait l'aider. C'était plus facile de demander indirectement au travers d'Harold qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance.

\- Et bien... j'ignore pourquoi, mais depuis que j'ai trouvé Volcan il refuse d'avaler quoi que ce soit. J'ai tout essayé : viande, poisson, plantes. Rien y fait. Pourtant il n'a pas l'air d'avoir faim. Bref, c'est bizarre et ça m'inquiète, je me disais que Valka saurait quoi faire elle...

Harold fixa un instant la belle blonde. Elle semblait gênée d'avoir à demander ça, bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher derrière un sourire confiant. Mais raté, il la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser avoir. Astrid devait sûrement hésiter à cause de ce qui était arrivé à son père dernièrement. Harold lui sourit avant de répondre d'un ton calme et posé :

\- Je lui en parlerai ne t'en fais pas.

Les deux amoureux s'échangèrent un regard complice qui se prolongea en un court baisé.

\- Merci, murmura t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Réveil hivernal**_

Harold était confortablement blotti dans sa couette en peau de yak. A l'extérieur l'air était froid et sec, rien ni personne à ce moment n'aurait pu lui donner envie de quitter son lit douillet. De toute façon il était certainement trop tôt pour se lever : Comment le savait-il ? Ce n'était pas compliqué lorsque l'on vit avec un dragon de huit-cent kilos qui saute sur votre toit chaque matin à huit-heures trente précise. D'ailleurs cela faisait un moment qu'Harold pensait à un moyen de se réveiller sans l'aide de Krokmou. Peut-être avec un engin émettant du bruit à une heure précise ?... Enfin, qu'importe. Du moment qu'il avait son dragon, le jeune Horrib'Haddock n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup les premiers bruits du Furie-nocturne commencèrent à se faire entendre. Mais étrangement quelque chose lui parut différent. Les bruits lourds qui d'habitude faisaient trembler son toit avaient laissé place à de simples petits coups donnés contre sa fenêtre. Des coups qui semblaient vouloir attirer son attention.

Un peu surpris, le jeune homme se redressa lentement, hésitant à aller voir. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas des enfants du village qui lui faisaient une blague ? Mais au vu du bruit insistant il finit par céder. C'est avec une certaine difficulté à s'extraire de son lit qu'il traversa rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit avec réticence.

Harold sursauta en constatant qui était la personne, ou plutôt le dragon, qui avait décidé de le réveiller de si bon matin.

\- Jumper ! Hurla presque le dragonnier, surpris de voir la monture de sa mère...venir gratter à sa fenêtre ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de poser la moindre question, le grand dragon déploya ses deux rangées d'ailes et s'écarta lentement de la demeure du chef du village. En descendant de quelques mètres, Harold put constater qu'il n'était pas seul : Krokmou était avec lui et semblait se régaler de sa compagnie. Il se roulait dans la neige fraîchement tombée et sautillait comme un chaton autour d'une pelotte de laine. Ce comportement n'étonna pas vraiment le Horrib'Haddock qui s'était déjà rendu compte depuis un moment de l'attachement tout particulier qu'avait Krokmou à l'égard de Jumper. Leur relation était à son sens très proche de celle d'un petit frère et son aîné : Krokmou, toujours dans son ombre, à essayer de se démarquer pour attirer son attention. Quant à Jumper, malgré son caractère froid et distant, il semblait réellement de soucier de Krokmou. Ces deux là étaient plutôt mignons à voir.

Cela dit, mignons ou pas, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était étrange de voir Jumper sans Valka. Eux qui étaient inséparables d'habitude. Finalement Harold décida qu'il était plus simple de directement poser la question.

\- Salut mon grand ! Ma mère n'est pas avec toi ?

Le grand dragon était resté de marbre malgré les incitations de Krokmou à venir jouer avec lui. Jumper ne détourna son regard qu'à l'appel d'Harold, et seulement pour lui répondre d'un signe négatif de la tête.

Cela dit Harold n'était pas plus inquiet que ça, déjà car s'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa mère, Jumper serait bien plus paniqué, et deuxièmement car le grand dragon semblait savoir quelque chose que lui ignorait.

\- Je vois... laisse-moi le temps de me changer et j'arrive, conclut le jeune homme en refermant sa fenêtre.

Jumper quant à lui eut tout juste le temps de lui répondre d'un bref signe de tête avant de se retrouver seul avec Krokmou, qui continuait de le harceler pour qu'il joue avec lui. Le dragon soupira avant de finalement céder au caprice de son congénère.

OoooooooO

Harold sortie finalement de sa demeure, vêtu de son habituelle armure de cuir (la même qu'il avait porté contre Drago).

\- Bon je suis prêt, tu peux me dire où se trouve ma...

Mais il se stoppa en constatant que seul Jumper était là. Mais où était passé son Furie-nocturne ? Harold s'approcha du dragon brun pour directement lui poser la question.

\- Jumper, où est passé Krokmou ?

Évidemment aucune réponse ne vint, le grand Stormcutter fixa Harold avant de lui faire signe de la patte. Le jeune homme regarda attentivement dans cette direction, mais la seule chose qu'il vit était le village de Beurk s'étendant jusqu'à la rive.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir ?

Harold ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais face à l'insistance du dragon à pointer cette direction, le Horrib'Haddock ne pouvait que s'exécuter.

Soudain le jeune Viking remarqua quelque chose : Une chose tellement grossière et évidente qu'il se surprit lui même à ne pas l'avoir remarqué tout de suite. Lui et Jumper s'échangèrent un regard entendu avant qu'Harold ne lâche un petit rire amusé, tout en se dirigeant à quelques mètres de sa maison. Là se trouvait une petit butte de neige qui bizarrement semblait respirer..

Plus amusé qu'autre chose, Harold sourit en prenant un air décontracté, puis il se mit à parler d'une voix qui se voulait faussement neutre.

\- Olala ! Je me demande bien où peut-être passé mon Krokmou ? Il ne serait pas en train de me faire une farce par hasard ?

Harold jeta un regard au coin vers la botte de neige qui semblait ricaner bizarrement, plus exactement elle ricanait en soufflant par le nez. Sans un bruit, le jeune homme s'avança à pas de loup, et au dernier moment, bondit sur le tas de neige. Se dernier vola en éclat, libérant le Furie-nocturne qui s'amusait à gigoter dans tous les sens, tandis que son maître l'étreignait par son large coup. Malgré la situation des plus ridicules, les deux semblaient s'amuser comme des fous.

Une fois calmés, ils se regardèrent et Harold se mit à caresser le museau de son ami en souriant.

\- Pas mal pour une première tentative, mais à l'avenir il faudra qu'on améliore ta furtivité.

A ses mots, le dragon courba légèrement la tête tout en le dévisageant de ses grands yeux verts. Comme si critiquer son camouflage (que personnellement il jugeait parfait) avait quelque chose de stupide.

\- Vous étiez en train de jouer à cache-cache ? Demanda t-il en regardant à tour de rôle son dragon et celui de sa mère.

Le Stormcutter semblait gêné de cette question tandis que Krokmou hochait gaiement la tête. Harold ne put retenir un rire étouffé. Finalement il se redressa en frottant son armure pour y faire tomber la neige qui s'y était incrustée.

\- Bon c'est pas le tout mais on devrait retrouver ma mère vous croyez pas ?

Jumper approuva et prit son envol, battant des ailes avec fermeté. Harold quant à lui grimpa sur Krokmou et ensemble ils suivirent à la trace le dragon brun, se demandant où il allait le conduire.

OooooooooooO

Harold et Krokmou avaient suivi le dragon de Valka jusqu'à arriver au sommet d'une falaise surplombant le village. Une fois atterri, le cavalier aperçut immédiatement sa mère assise près d'un arbre, avec à ses côtés sa bien aimé. Il marcha jusqu'à elles tandis que Krokmou rejoignit Tempête et Jumper un peu à l'écart.

\- Salutation mesdames, j'espère que je n'interromps pas votre discussion ? Salua t-il ironiquement.

\- Oh non, figure toi que nous étions justement en train de parler de toi, répondit Valka en se redressant, suivie par Astrid.

\- De moi ?

\- Tout à fait. Astrid me racontait quelques anecdotes.

Le dragonnier se sentit rougir en imaginant tout ce qu'elle avait pu raconter sur lui. Il se frotta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne tout en hésitant à poser la question fatidique.

\- Et... qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Oh quelques bricoles, rien d'important, précisa t-elle en retenant un rire étouffé.

\- Comme par exemple le fait qu'on t'appelait « la catastrophe » quand tu étais plus jeune, poursuivit la blonde d'un ton plus franc, mais tout aussi amusé.

Un peu froissé qu'Astrid ait parlé de ça à sa mère, il fit mine de rire avec elles avant de rétorquer à son aimée :

\- Enfin tu peux parler mais t'as déjà fait fort aussi : Tu te souviens de la fête de Snoggletog ?

La Hofferson se figea en se remémorant cette fameuse fête.

\- Je.. je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Mentit-elle.

\- Oh arrête ! Kranedur et Rustik m'ont tout raconté. T'as failli mettre le feu au village, alors pour une fois tu ne m'enlèveras pas que c'était toi « la catastrophe ».

La jeune fille se mit à rougir. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait été mis au courant pour ce petit incident. Il faudra qu'elle pense à passer un savon à ces deux là quand elle les croiserait.

De son côté Valka ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des deux tourtereaux se chamaillant gentiment. Cette attitude mêlée de tendresse et de petite boutade lui évoquait indubitablement celle qu'elle avait eu autrefois avec Stoïk. Sûrement la meilleure relation qui soit, pensa t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Bon c'est pas le tout, mais je crois qu'on a un dragon à aider ? Les coupa Valka.

Le couple cessa de se chamailler.

\- Oui tu as raison maman, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que vous nous aidiez pour Volcan, il n'y a que vous pour savoir ce qu'il a.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir ma petite Astrid. Harold m'a parlé de lui hier soir, mais avec juste une description c'est difficile de savoir exactement de quelle espèce il s'agit. Mieux vaut que je sois là.

\- Bien dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps, conclut Harold.

Les deux femmes approuvèrent et le petit groupe se mit à chevaucher jusqu'à Freyaris.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : L'Écorcheur**_

Une fois arrivés sur Freyaris, Astrid montra le chemin à Valka, tout comme elle l'avait fait la veille pour son fils. Et une fois encore Krokmou bouda au moment d'être laissé seul (bien que Jumper et Tempête soient avec lui).

Une fois à l'intérieur, Valka n'eut aucun mal à s'approcher du dragon blanc et à sympathiser avec lui. Si son fils était adroit avec les dragons, pour sa mère c'était un niveau au dessus : On pouvait même parler de « don » en ce qui la concernait.

\- Hum je vois.

\- Alors ?

Valka était en train d'examiner Volcan.

\- C'est un « Rockart-des-falaises », conclut-elle. En général ils évitent de s'approcher des humains.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien trouvé à son propos dans le livre des dragons ? Demanda Astrid.

\- C'est possible oui. En tous cas c'est normal qu'il n'avale rien. Ce genre de dragon ne mange pas de nourriture.

Le jeune couple se regarda sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Attends s'il ne mange pas de nourriture, alors qu'est-ce qu'il mange ? Questionna Harold.

Valka ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle prit d'abord une pierre qui traînait par terre et la mit bien en évidence.

\- Il mange de ça ! S'exclama t-elle en montrant la pierre.

\- Des cailloux... ?

\- De la roche plus précisément.

\- Heu... vous êtes sûre de vous ? Demanda timidement Astrid.

Valka sourit de bon cœur devant l'air médusé d'Astrid.

\- Fais moi confiance ma petite, les Rockart sont d'un naturel timide, ils n'aiment pas manger devant les gens, et surtout pas devant des humains. Mais rassure-toi il a l'air de bien se nourrir. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a fait des réserves.

Pour accompagner ses propos, Valka pointa un tas de pierre qui semblait avoir était mis là exprès. Les deux plus jeunes ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Heureusement que Valka avait les yeux sur tout.

\- Alors comme ça je m'inquiétais pendant que Monsieur se gavait dans son coin hein ? Vilain dragon !

Elle le réprimandait mais au final sa voix laissait plus entendre du soulagement que de la colère.

\- Au fait, Harold m'a dit qu'il avait eu une blessure ? Je pense que depuis ça a dû bien cicatriser, mais j'aimerai quand même jeter un œil au cas où. Je peux ?

La Hofferson acquiesça en laissant sa place. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre Harold qui s'était mis en retrait pour les laisser faire.

\- Bon ben voilà, au final je me suis inquiétée pour rien, dit-elle à son petit-ami.

\- C'est tant mieux, répondit-il tout en regardant de loin sa mère défaire le bandage qu'avait administré Astrid au Rockart.

Il lâcha un regard en coin vers sa bien-aimée tout en ricanant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Oh rien, c'est juste que je repense à celle que tu étais avant.

Soudain interloqué, la jeune fille fixa attentivement Harold.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton soudainement plus sérieux.

\- A l'époque tous les villageois parlaient de toi comme une prodige. La futur « tueuse de dragon » qu'on t'appelait. Et aujourd'hui tu es là, à te soucier du sort de l'un d'eux et à t'occuper de lui...

Astrid rougit légèrement. Pour n'importe qui ces mots ne seraient qu'une simple constatation, mais elle connaissait assez Harold pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là de véritables compliments.

\- Et bien... les gens changent tu sais. Toi aussi tu as changé.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il est loin le temps du petit Harold tout fragile et timide.

\- Tu me trouvais timide ?!

\- Évidemment ! Tu bafouillais tout le temps !

\- Eh ! Même pas vrai d'abord !

Sans même lui répondre, elle se mit à imiter son amour, bafouillant comme personne ne pouvait bafouiller. Cette piètre imitation eut au moins le mérite de le faire rire. Une fois calmé le jeune couple se regarda longuement avant qu'Harold ne reprenne sur un ton plus sérieux.

\- Dis... vous vous êtes dit quoi ce matin avec ma mère ? Je me doute que vous n'avez pas parlé que de la « Catastrophe » que j'étais, si ?

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose dans la voix du dragonnier : Un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Après tout il fut éloigné de sa mère durant vingt ans, c'est logique qu'il se demande ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui.

\- En fait.. elle m'a posé plein de questions sur toi. Je pense qu'elle se sent coupable de t'avoir laissé pendant aussi longtemps. Elle ne t'a pas vu grandir après tout, elle doit sûrement chercher à compenser comme elle peut.

\- Hum.. je vois..

Le ton de son petit-ami avait encore empiré. Astrid brûlait d'envie de lui poser une question, mais elle avait peur qu'il le prenne mal. Finalement un blanc s'installa ce qui la poussa à sauter le pas.

\- Dis Harold... est-ce que tu lui en veux ?

Le jeune homme se figea. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Pourtant il adorait sa mère, et la revoir était l'une des meilleures choses qu'il lui soit arrivée. Pourtant il est vrai que beaucoup de choses les séparaient, même s'il sentait qu'elle et lui étaient liés par le sang, quelque chose agissait comme une barrière invisible. Après tout il avait grandi sans mère, elle n'avait donc jamais pu être présente dans les moments difficiles, ni les joyeux d'ailleurs. Mais elle était là à présent, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Au final malgré tout il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de se plaindre. Il répondit donc des plus simplement.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

Cette réponse n'avait rien de satisfaisante pour Astrid, mais visiblement son petit-ami ne semblait pas vouloir en parler d'avantage. Elle lui répondit donc d'un simple « ok », qui conclut la discussion.

De nouveau le silence s'installa. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau rompu par un petit cri étouffé provenant de Valka. Immédiatement le jeune couple fut alerté et alla prestement rejoindre la femme, qui affichait un regard inquiet.

\- Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harold et Astrid eurent le même réflexe, celui de regarder la cicatrice de Volcan. Mais bizarrement, rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis leur vérification d'hier. La plaie était toujours bien cicatrisée et il ne semblait y avoir aucun problème. Harold fixa sa mère avec incompréhension, mais cette dernière ne lui rendit pas son regard, à l'inverse, ses yeux fixaient Astrid avec étonnement.

\- Astrid dis-moi, depuis quand as-tu retrouvé ce dragon et surtout, as-tu vu comment il s'est blessé ?

\- Non, il était déjà ici quand je l'ai trouvé, et c'était il y a... hum.. une semaine je crois ?

Le regard de la femme s'assombrit, elle se redressa et saisit son bâton au passage.

\- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, vite !

Le couple resta estomaqué, ne sachant pas où était le problème ils se contentèrent de suivre la dragonnière sans discuter.

\- Reste là mon grand, on revient vite, lança Astrid vers le dragon blanc avant de s'engouffrer dans l'étroit passage qui menait au couloir rocheux où les attendaient leurs montures.

\- Maman qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'exclama Harold.

Une fois sortie de la crevasse, la viking appela son propre dragon ainsi que ceux d'Harold et Astrid.

\- Grimpez vite ! Pressa t-elle en faisant sortir Jumper de la cavité rocheuse.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Valka soupira. Selon elle, partir d'ici semblait être devenu une priorité, mais visiblement elle n'y parviendrait pas sans fournir un minimum d'explication. La mère prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'empresser de clarifier la situation.

\- Écoutez les enfant, on doit rentrer au village pour le moment. J'ai bien observé la blessure de Volcan, et une chose est sûre : Celui qui la lui a fait est un autre dragon.

\- Mais, si ce n'est que ça alors pourquoi fuir ?

\- Harold... le dragon qui a attaqué Volcan n'a rien à voir avec ceux que tu connaîs. C'est un « Écorcheur », une créature violente assoiffée de sang qui tue juste pour son plaisir.

Le jeune couple s'échangea un regard grave : existait-il réellement ce genre de dragon ? Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Krokmou, Harold s'était persuadé que les dragons étaient totalement inoffensifs pour peu qu'on les laisse tranquilles. A son sens les créatures sanguinaires dont lui parlait autrefois son père n'étaient dûes qu'à la légitime défense des dragons, mais visiblement il semblait que les craintes de leurs ancêtres n'étaient pas totalement infondées.

Valka grimpa sur son dragon et prit son envol, elle savait que de cette façon les deux Vikings la suivraient. Et ça n'y manqua pas, elle fut presque immédiatement rejointe par Astrid et Harold.

\- Attends Maman pas si vite ! Si ça fait une semaine alors l'Écorcheur doit être loin maintenant ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais pour avoir observé leur espèce pendant un moment j'ai pu remarquer trois choses : la première c'est qu'ils se nourrissent d'autres dragons, et lorsqu'ils ont choisi leur proie il est très difficile de les faire changer d'avis. La deuxième c'est qu'ils ont un système digestif très lent, c'est pour ça qu'après chaque repas ils dorment pendant toute une semaine avant de reprendre leur chasse. Je pense que Volcan lui a probablement échappé et l'Écorcheur à dû se rabattre sur une autre proie.

\- Mais alors... Volcan ne risque plus rien ? Tenta Astrid avec une pointe d'espoir.

\- J'en doute, ce genre de prédateur est tenace, maintenant qu'il a goutté à Volcan il va certainement vouloir en finir.

\- Mais alors ?...

Le visage d'Astrid devint soudainement livide. Presqu'instinctivement elle ordonna à Tempête de s'arrêter, ce qu'elle fit. La dragonne positionna ses ailes pour freiner sa vitesse et se stabiliser en vol. Elle fut imitée par Harold et Valka à l'instant même ou ils réalisèrent qu'elle ne suivait plus.

\- Astrid qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna sa future belle-mère.

\- Je... je ne peux pas abandonner Volcan, il ne peut toujours pas voler correctement, il va se faire dévorer ?!

La mère d'Harold fut prise de court, elle ne savait pas si ce que disait Astrid était une question ou une affirmation. Elle répondit malgré tout d'une voix triste.

\- En effet...

La Hofferson écarquilla les yeux. Il était hors de question d'abandonner un dragon à une mort certaine, et surtout pas un qu'elle considérait à présent comme un ami.

\- Eh ! Que fais-tu ?! Beugla Valka en voyant Astrid faire demi-tour.

\- Volcan est en danger, je refuse de le laisser ici !

\- Tu ne réalises pas ? Si tu y vas ce sont vos propres dragons qui seront mis en danger !

La jeune fille parut un peu troublée, cette dernière phrase semblait l'avoir fait réfléchir.

\- Vous... vous avez peut-être raison...

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre, Tempête se propulsa d'elle-même en direction de l'île qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter.

\- Tempête qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Hurla t-elle paniquée.

Tandis que sa cavalière s'agrippait comme elle pouvait, le dragon bleu lança un regard en coin, un regard rempli de détermination. Astrid réalisa que Tempête voulait sûrement aider Volcan tout autant qu'elle.

\- Je comprends.. toi aussi tu penses comme moi ?

Le dragon et la jeune fille s'échangèrent un regard complice. Visiblement Tempête avait compris les sentiments d'Astrid. La jeune fille qui était prise d'un nouvel entrain se mit alors à hurler d'une voix forte et assurée :

\- En avant Tempête !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : L'expert en dragon**_

 _ **-**_ Astrid attends ! Tenta Valka, mais trop tard, la jeune Hofferson était déjà loin.

\- Maman.. je crois qu'elle n'a pas tort, on ne peut pas laisser un dragon mourir sans rien faire.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

\- Désolé..

Soudain Harold et Krokmou imitèrent leurs amis. Lâchant un râlement de colère, la femme du groupe se résigna. Elle ordonna donc à Jumper de les suivre.

Une fois arrivée sur la terre ferme, Astrid lança un regard de surprise vers ses amis.

\- Vous m'avez suivie ?

\- On allait tout de même pas te laisser seule, taquina son petit-ami. Sa belle-mère en revanche ne semblait pas aussi conciliante.

\- Vous êtes juste inconscients ! Beugla t-elle. Vous imaginez si l'Écorcheur revenait ? On serait tous en danger, vos dragons compris !

\- Maman ! Astrid a raison, on ne peut pas abandonner Volcan ici !

\- Silence ! Coupa t-elle avec fermeté.

\- Mais Madame ! Tenta Astrid.

\- J'ai dit silence.., insista Valka, mais cette fois-ci d'une voix plus calme. Étrangement elle semblait avoir quitté la conversation et se concentrer sur autre chose.

Un peu interloqué, le jeune couple se tut et un long silence s'installa. C'est finalement Valka qui le coupa.

\- Vous entendez ça ?

Et effectivement un léger bruit se faisait entendre au loin. Le bruit inconnu semblait se rapprocher, devenant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus lourd. Ce son était similaire à celui d'un Éléphant traversant une forêt en écrasant chaque arbre se trouvant sur son chemin.

\- Les enfants, cachez-vous ! Ordonna t-elle en pointant du doigt un grand rocher situé un peu plus loin. Le groupe s'exécuta sans discuter, suivi de leurs dragons respectifs. Une fois bien cachés, Valka ordonna aux plus jeunes ainsi qu'à Krokmou de ne surtout pas faire de bruit.

En parlant de bruit, celui qu'ils avaient entendu s'était rapproché davantage, jusqu'à finalement révéler son origine.

Comme la mère d'Harold s'y attendait, il s'agissait de l'Écorcheur. Astrid ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet de surprise en le voyant, et les trois dragons se mirent instinctivement sur leurs gardes.

\- Alors c'est lui, murmura Harold.

Et le moins qu'ils puissent dire était qu'il était impressionnant : il était encore plus grand que Jumper et ses écailles d'un noir profond paraissaient plus solides que l'acier. Harold qui avait travaillé toute sa vie dans une forge pouvait en attester : Il serait difficile de briser cette armure reptilienne. Mais le plus imposant dans tout ça n'était ni ses écailles ni ses yeux rouges sang, mais bien ses griffes. A la fois longues et tranchantes, elles pouvaient sans doute couper n'importe quoi, et n'importe qui...

Tassé derrière le grand rocher, le petit groupe ne pouvait rien faire sous peine d'être immédiatement repéré. Ils décidèrent donc de rester caché un moment, espérant que la bête se lasse et parte d'elle-même. Malheureusement ça ne semblait pas être dans ses plans, au contraire il se mit à renifler le sol, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Son museau le conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte où se trouvait Volcan. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que sa proie s'y trouvait, il bondit directement à l'intérieur tout en grognant d'impatience.

Astrid voulut immédiatement foncer mais fut retenue par Harold qui ne souhaitait pas voir sa belle mourir prématurément.

\- N'y va pas c'est trop dangereux ! Avertit-il.

\- Mais...

\- Je sais que c'est difficile de regarder sans rien faire, mais n'oublie pas qu'une paroi de pierre protège Volcan, ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse la briser si facilement, intervint Valka.

Elle avait beau dire ça, elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas ce mur qui protégerait le Rockart de l'attaque d'un Écorcheur. Malgré tout elle osait espérer que les jeunes vikings ne chercheraient pas à en savoir plus, et décideraient de quitter rapidement cette île avec elle.

Malheureusement il n'est pas aussi facile de raisonner ainsi ces deux têtes brûlées.

\- Vous entendez ça ? Fit remarquer Astrid.

Un bruit violent retentit dans la grotte, rapidement suivi d'un second, et ainsi de suite. Ce bruit sourd était assez similaire à celui d'une masse fracassant la roche. En comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, Astrid sortit d'un bond de leur cachette, sans prêter attention aux plaintes de Valka.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, la créature était en train de fracasser la paroi à l'aide de son solide crâne cornue. Vu la puissance des coups, le mur de pierre ne resisterait pas longtemps.

\- Hé ! Arrête ça ! Hurla la jeune Hofferson.

Attiré par le cri de la blonde, le dragon noir détourna son attention de sa cible pour se concentrer sur la jeune fille. Un peu désemparée, elle commença à regretter d'avoir agi sous l'impulsion, maintenant il lui fallait trouver un moyen de se tirer de là.

En voyant l'Écorcheur s'approcher à grands pas de sa petite-amie, le Horrib'Haddock ainsi que Krokmou se jetèrent devant elle avant de dégainer son épée (et les crocs en ce qui concerne Krokmou).

\- Astrid derrière moi !

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour laisser Harold faire, après tout c'était lui l'expert en dragon.

En temps normal le jeune homme aurait s'en doute cherché à apaiser la bête avec des gestes lents, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Avec elle il fallait la jouer différemment. Harold patienta jusqu'à ce que la créature ne se décide à lui cracher ses premières flammes. A ce moment le jeune homme déclencha le gaz inflammable qui se situait à l'extrémité de son épée, créant ainsi un mur de gaz qui explosa au contact des flammes, faisant reculer le dragon noir tout en formant un nuage de poussière.

\- On fiche le camp ! S'exclama Harold.

Cette fois-ci la situation était devenue trop dangereuse. Le trio monta sur leurs dragons respectifs et s'éloigna autant que possible. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de faire quelques mètres que le dragon noir surgit de la fumée. Son hurlement était tel qu'il fit trembler toute la forêt, libérant une nuée d'oiseaux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit la blonde.

\- On espère qu'il ne nous suive pas, répondit fermement sa future belle mère.

Évidemment cela aurait été trop simple : « jamais un Écorcheur ne lâche sa proie ».

\- Je crois que c'est raté, fit remarquer Harold en pointant son regard vers le dragon sombre qui s'était mis à les poursuivre.

Une poursuite aérienne s'ensuivit, et tandis que la créature s'efforçait de cracher ses boules de feu tout en volant à toute vitesse derrière les dragonniers, une idée vint à l'esprit d'Harold.

Sans crier gare il ordonna à Krokmou de faire un demi-tour complet vers l'île. Étant le plus proche du dragon, il ne s'étonna pas de voir l'Écorcheur le prendre en chasse.

\- Harold qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Hurla Astrid, paniquée de voir son petit-ami se diriger seul vers l'île, et surtout suivi par le grand dragon.

S'éloignant à toute vitesse de la jeune fille et de sa mère, il eut tout juste le temps de lâcher un « fais moi confiance » avant de foncer avec Krokmou.

Mais une fois de nouveau sur l'île, il n'atterrit pas directement, au contraire il continua son vol jusqu'à arriver sur le flanc d'une montagne. C'était là précisément qu'avait chuté Volcan, mais c'était aussi là qu'un groupe de Terreurs-terribles avait élu domicile.

\- T'es prêt mon grand ? Quand je te le dis tu fonces à toute vitesse sans te retourner !

Le Furie-nocturne approuva d'un grognement et lorsque son Maître lui donna le signal, il fonça tête baissée au dessus du Nid des Terreurs-terribles. Krokmou alla si vite que les petits dragons n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir. Cependant l'Écorcheur quant à lui était beaucoup plus lent que le Furie-nocturne, et ses battements d'ailes eurent tôt fait de prévenir les petits dragons de sa présence. Instinctivement ils voulurent se protéger en lançant leurs propres boules de flammes.

En général une seule de ces créatures n'avait rien de bien dangereux, mais lorsqu'elles étaient en groupe, ces petites bestioles pouvaient devenir aussi terribles que leurs nom l'indiquait. Et ça la créature aux écailles sombres en fit les frais : Rapidement il se retrouva submergé d'une multitude de boules de feu qui ne cessèrent de l'asaillir. Il tenta de rétorquer avec ses propres flammes, mais lorsqu'il se mit à concentrer le gaz inflammable contenu dans sa gueule, Krokmou put en profiter pour lui tirer une boule de feu dans la bouche ce qui provoqua une explosion retentissante.

L'Écorcheur n'eut d'autre choix que d'atterrir en catastrophe au milieu de la forêt. A ce moment là, Harold et son Furie-nocturne auraient dû partir loin de cette créature, mais quelque chose attira leur attention, plus précisément un cri de douleur provenant du Dragon noir. D'abord un peu réticent, les deux amis se décidèrent finalement à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Une fois là-bas ils purent constater que la créature avait empalé l'une de ses ailes dans une épaisse branche d'arbre. Intérieurement le jeune Viking s'en voulait. Bien sûr il n'avait fait que se défendre, mais pourtant l'image du dragon blessé lui brisait le cœur.

\- Harold ! Beuglèrent en cœur les deux filles du groupe qui avaient enfin retrouvé la trace du Horrib'Haddock.

\- Vous m'avez retrouvé ?

\- Facile, avec le bruit qu'ont fait les Terreurs-terribles.

\- Donc tu as réussi à le... incroyable ! Commenta Valka avec stupéfaction.

\- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Astrid ?  
\- On récupère Volcan et on part loin d'ici.

\- Et pour lui ? Demanda à son tour Harold.

Les deux femmes restèrent stupéfaites face à la réaction du jeune homme. Même Krokmou lui lança un regard consterné.

\- Pour lui ?! Entama sa mère ? Lui il se débrouille, nous en tous cas on part très loin d'ici.

\- Mais...!

\- Pas de mais qui tienne ! J'ai déjà essayé de dompter ce genre de dragon, et je peux t'assurer d'une chose, ils ne sont pas fait pour vivre avec les humains. Maintenant partons d'ici.

Valka saisit le poignet de son fils qu'elle sentit malgré out réticent. Harold fixait le sol, pensif. Il lança un regard en direction de l'Écorcheur, immobile.

Un dragon noir blessé à l'aile : Cette vision lui évoqua bien sûr sa rencontre avec Krokmou. A cette époque tout le monde aurait dit la même chose de son dragon, « il ne peut pas vivre avec les humains ».

Harold hésita une seconde, mais après s'être décidé, il toisa sa mère d'un regard perçant avant de lui rétorquer d'un ton sec :

\- Tu parles comme Papa autrefois.

Cette pic eut le mérite de la faire réagir. Visiblement il avait touché juste, car cette simple phrase raviva en elle des souvenirs sombres de l'époque où la chasse aux dragons était encore considérée comme normal.

Un peu prise de court, elle lâcha la main de son fils tout en dirigeant son regard vers Astrid, espérant y trouver un regard compréhensif. Ce fut le cas, mais son regard suivi d'un signe de tête ne pouvait lui indiquer qu'une chose : « Aie confiance en lui ».

\- Je vois... alors je te laisse faire..

\- Merci..

Le Horrib'Haddock lança un regard vers Krokmou qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Les deux semblaient s'être immédiatement compris, et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'ils rejoignirent le dragon blessé et impuissant.

Quand il les vit s'approcher, il eut instinctivement un mouvement de défense, mais la douleur dans son aile le fit bien vite se calmer.

\- Du calme mon grand, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Harold s'approcha à tâtons de l'Écorcheur. Ce dernier émit quelques rugissements mais n'eut pas la force de réagir. Le Horrib'Haddock continua d'avancer tout en tendant sa main face à lui dans l'espoir d'apaiser la créature. Cette dernier, à la surprise générale, se laissa approcher sans trop de soucis, et tandis qu'Harold continuait de lui parler pour attirer son attention, Krokmou alla sur le côté, là où le dragon s'était blessé. Avec ses crocs, le Furie-nocturne saisit l'épaisse branche et commença à tirer. La bête lâcha un cri de douleur mais se laissa tout de même faire. Visiblement il semblait être assez intelligent pour comprendre que le dragonnier et sa monture ne cherchaient qu'à l'aider.

Au bout d'une minute, la branche finit par être retirée totalement, et comme s'il n'avait jamais rien eu, l'Écorcheur se redressa d'un mouvement vif.

Craignant une nouvelle attaque, Tempête et Jumper s'interposèrent entre lui et Harold. Mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, il se contenta de fixer longuement son sauveur avec un air de dédain. Ce n'est finalement qu'après une courte hésitation qu'il s'envola au loin. Il quitta l'île en laissant derrière lui les cavaliers de Beurk.

Fier de lui, Harold se retourna vers sa mère et sa petite-amie, espérant y voir des sourires soulagés. Mais la première chose qu'il vit, ou plutôt, sentit, était le poing d'Astrid heurtant son épaule.

\- Aieuh ! Non mais ça va pas ?!

La jeune blonde se contenta de sourire avant de lui répondre.

\- Alors finalement monsieur le héros a dompté l'indomptable ! Félicitations Harold, et toi aussi mon gros, ajouta t-elle en pinçant les joues écailleuses de Krokmou.

\- Harold je suis... époustouflée.. ! S'esclaffa Valka. J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'ils étaient inapprivoisables !

\- Et bien... il faut croire qu'il y a des exceptions, rétorqua t-il.

\- Oui, peut-être...

En réalité, ce qu'ignorait le groupe de vikings, était que les Écorcheurs avaient une particularité rare que l'on ne trouvait chez quasiment aucune autre créature : le plaisir de l'adversité. Aujourd'hui Harold avait vaincu la bête, et de ce fait il avait gagné son respect, c'est la seule raison qui poussa l'Écorcheur à partir en laissant derrière lui sa proie. Le simple respect de celui qui l'avait vaincu.

De son côté, Valka se sentait un peu coupable. Elle avait sérieusement pensé à abandonner un Dragon blessé et ce à deux reprises aujourd'hui. Ce n'était clairement pas digne d'elle. Et malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire sur ses grandes capacités à comprendre et à apprivoiser les dragons, aujourd'hui c'était son fils qui avait mérité le titre « d'expert en dragon ».


End file.
